The Intern
by shaebay-lox
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a personal accountant in Lima. he is married to his beautiful wife Quinn, but he is missing excitemnt in his life. His company hires interns for the company, what happens when the special Kurt Hummel comes into his life? cheating!Straight!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Anderson can you believe that huge account we have coming up next week?" Blaine sat in his office and looked up at Sebastian and rolled his eyes at the question, he had been trying to forget that huge accounting project coming up and his friend mentioning it to him wasn't helping at all.

"Don't remind me Sebastian, just thinking about it is giving me a headache" Blaine said, Sebastian stood at the door of Blaine's office leaning on the door frame giggling at his friend's annoyance. "Oh c'mon Blainers, chin up, and think of this way if you do well on this project than Figgins will definitely give you that promotion" Sebastian mischievously smiled. Blaine had been Figgins personal accountant for his corporate business since he was 20, now at 25 he had lost all hope that Figgins would ever notice his loyalty and attention to detail and give him that promotion that he had wanted forever. Blaine liked Figgins but he was always annoyed at Figgins fairness skills. He usually only gave people promotions if he thought it would give him "good boss" points with his bosses at the main corporate office in the UK. Blaine took it all in stride though and he knew sooner or later that he would be recognized. Now? Not so much.

"ha, yeah right" Blaine scoffed, "I'm not even going to set myself for failure by thinking about it, I'm just going to do the project, and pray to god that Quinn doesn't kill me for staying at work so late" Sebastian laughed at the mention of Quinn's name "Ah yes! How is little miss ice queen? Forcing people to buy the houses she sells by giving them _ice_ _cold_ stares I'm sure" Blaine gave Sebastian a sideways glance, he's always known that Sebastian was never particularly fond of Quinn ever since Sebastian found out that she thought of him as a "trashy bad influence". Sebastian was Blaine's best friend but sometimes he could be a little…frisky for his own good. When they were younger he would always talk Blaine into going to the sketchiest of places like strip clubs, peep shows, and XXX movie theatres, and the fact that Sebastian was gay and Blaine was not didn't help at all, going to a gay strip club wasn't Blaine's cup of tea. But their friendship was strong, they helped each other through a lot and they both knew each other's secrets and weakness'. When Blaine and Quinn started dating when they were 18, Sebastian supported it and he stood at the altar and was Blaine's best man when Blaine finally decided to marry her. And Blaine would be there for Sebastian if he ever decided to settle down...yeah right.

"She's fine, she's selling houses like mad all over the lima area, we don't see each other every night as we like too but it comes with the territory I guess" Blaine's eyes never left the screen of his computer as he talked, he knew that if he did that he would start to look back at all the lonely nights he has faced in bed alone causing a lot of pent up energy to travel south and he just couldn't bare it.

"Mmm, good! Well I'm going to let you get back to your numbers and calculators don't forget we're still on for the bar tonight right?" Sebastian said expectantly "yeah sure, don't say I didn't warn you if I turn out to be a downer though, you know Quinn doesn't like me drinking"

"Noted"

Blaine went back to focus on his work when he heard a ring from his office phone, he swiftly answered it putting it on speakerphone "yes"

"Mr. Anderson, Figgins wants to see you in his office right away" a woman's voice chimed in through the speaker. "Thank you Amber" Blaine hung up and blew out air slowly running his hands over his face, _let's just get this over with_ he said to himself. He walked out of his office and wasn't surprised when he saw all his colleagues' office doors were closed, most of them wanted their privacy while they worked. The only reason he kept his open was because he felt lonely with the door closed and nowadays he tried to escape loneliness as much as possible, that and Sebastian liked to walk in every 30 minutes whenever he pleased. The corporate office was very lavish, it reminded Blaine of a Hilton hotel lobby but a lot more spacious. When he first arrived here 6 years ago he remembered how he thought he would never find his way around this place but now he knew it like the back of his hand. He arrived at Figgins floor and gave his receptionist a friendly smile as he walked past her, both knowing he didn't need a reason to see Figgins, he knocked on the door and a very serious voice responded

"Come in"

Blaine opened the door to find Figgins with his white shirt, red sweater vest and very out of style brown blazer sitting at his desk with a neutral look on his face. "Blaine, have a seat" Figgins motioned towards one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Blaine did as he was told, even though Figgins could be a bit a fool, he knew he took himself very seriously and meant business all the time. "Is there a problem Mr. Figgins? Was there a problem with the 3 accounts I sent last week?" Blaine said, trying to beat Figgins to the punch as to the reason why he was there, "No Blaine they were just fine, I've called you here because I have some very serious business to discuss" Figgins leaned forward on his desk as if he was about to tell Blaine a secret. "Um, sure what is it?"

"The companies work progress reports were not as acceptable as I would like them to be, I've been thinking of a way to help make the workload for you and your co workers a little less tense, at first I thought of maybe hiring personal assistants but I quickly got rid of that idea when I realized that would mean paying assistants money that the company doesn't have" Figgins said, Blaine kept a reasonable face as he said that but in his head he knew Figgins was lying, their company was doing great, stocks were amazing and they were recognized in every business newspaper in Lima and beyond. So what was Figgins angle here?

When Blaine didn't respond, Figgins continued "So I've come up with the idea of interns, for the next few months we will have new Interns come in, some who strive to be accountants, some who just need something to do over the summer during college break, I want you to show our very first intern the ropes…" as Figgins continued about all things he was to teach this intern, it occurred to Blaine as to what he was up to, he wanted to hire these interns so his bosses would see that he was altruistic and willing to "give back" to the community in a way, basically Figgins was showing off because his job was probably on the line. "Do you understand Mr. Anderson?" Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and automatically complied "yes sir, when is this program set to begin exactly?" Blaine asked, he figured if he was going to have some young annoying kid following him around he should get prepared. "Immediately, he should be waiting outside the office right now" Figgins pressed a button on his office phone and held it "Diana can you please send Mr. Hummel in" he took his hand off the button and as a a knock on the door was heard "Come in" Figgins said.

The door opened and Blaine looked in anticipation as to what this "Mr. Hummel" looked liked. The boy walked in and Blaine nearly had to stop his eyes from widening, he was….angelic to say the least. The boy had smooth pale skin, perfectly coiffed brown hair and he wore a v-neck t shirt with a very expensive looking vest with the tightest fitting pants know to man. Blaine stood as Figgins spoke "Mr. Hummel! So glad to have you on board! This is my personal accountant Blaine Anderson he will be your guide during your internship". The boy turned to Blaine a gave him the most perfect smile and held out his hand "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel" Blaine instinctively took his hand and shook it holding longer than necessary, he looked into the boy's crystal blue eyes and said "Blaine"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, Blaine is everyone on your floor accountants?" Kurt asked, he and Blaine were walking the 10th floor of the building which is where Blaine and all the accountants resided. "yup, considering this _is_ the accounting division" Blaine turned and gave Kurt a good natured smile. "ha right of course" Kurt laughed nervously as Blaine continued to show him around. Kurt wasn't exactly the "office" type but he always excelled in math and French in high school and considering the fact that he's been learning French since he was 12, putting his math skills to good use this summer had to be better than sitting in a small, hot classroom all day taking summer French classes learning words and phrases he already knew backwards.

"Over here is the copy room I'm sure you'll get well acquainted with this room and it's lovely gadgets" Blaine said, he thought giving Kurt a tour would be a pain but it actually wasn't bad. "And last but certainly but not least, my office, it's not much-""not much?" Kurt interjected, he walked into the office did a graceful half spin around the room "it's gorgeous! So well decorated and the view is amazing" Kurt went to look out his window taking in the scenery outside "I bet you never want to leave this place" "eh, well it's comfy and it's mine but when you sit in here for 12 hours it's bound to drive you insane" Kurt laughed at this, Blaine never took the time to really appreciate his office, but Kurt's sudden love for it made him take notice. The white and grey color scheme was nice, and the huge wall sized window that sat right behind his desk did bring in good sunlight, when he was given this office after being Figgins personal accountant for 2 years, he and Quinn decorated it together, well, Quinn did most of the decorating he just supervised. It was sort of like their newlywed project, he cherished it. "So are you like the lead accountant here? Because Mr. Figgins seemed to trust you a lot when he informed me of who you were over the phone" Kurt said "well I guess you could say I'm the big man on campus, I'm Figgins personal accountant so I overlook Figgins big accounts and I'm the supervisor to all the other accountants" Blaine said, he stood with his hands in his pockets "oh and don't feel obligated to call Figgins _Mr. _Figgins, we usually just drop the Mr. when he isn't around" Kurt smiled and nodded. They both stayed in their positions, if this was with any other person this would be boring but Blaine was oddly content with just standing there while Kurt continued to look out the window it felt…calming. "hey Blainers! Did you get that email I sent you I think the Wilson account is- woah!" Sebstain walked in and immediately caught sight of Kurt, Kurt turned and smiled good naturedly, "Blaine, I didn't know you had company" _uh oh _Blaine thought to himself. Sebastian had his "_that's a nice piece of ass"_ look on his face, he walked over to Kurt "Sebastian Smythe, Blaine's coworker and _single_ best friend" Blaine laughed to himself when Sebastian put emphasis on "single". He held his hand out and Kurt shook it but when he tried to pull away Sebastian firmly held it while looking at him as if he was a piece of meat. "Kurt Hummel pleased to meet you" Kurt said as he managed to pull his hand away, "uh he's the new intern" Blaine said.

"Intern? I didn't know we had interns" Sebastian said, while never taking his eyes off Kurt, Kurt tried not to notice but it was kind of making him uncomfortable. "We didn't until today; Figgins is starting some new program" "and you have the pleasure of showing my boy Kurt around? Some guys get all the luck" _My boy?_ Kurt scoffed to himself, this guy was a grade A sleaze, he had just met him he could already tell. Sebastian continued "well Kurt if you ever get tired of Blainers over here, my office is just two doors down, come by _anytime_" Sebastian winked sauntered away. Kurt couldn't help but to give a soft smile and roll his eyes, Blaine never asked but he was certain Kurt was gay and the fact that Sebastian had amazing gaydar and basically eye fucked him affirmed it. "Well it's about time for my lunch break, you can come with or stay here, but I gotta warn you the break room isn't that glamorous" Blaine offered.

"Will that Sebastian guy be in the break room?"

"Most likely"

"Let's get out of here"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh, looks like Sebastian's _charm_ didn't work after all.

They both ended going to Breadstix, a familiar place in Lima both knew it very well, Kurt ordered a salad with water and lemon while Blaine ordered salmon with iced tea and of course breadsticks. Blaine wanted to know more about Kurt, he still found it weird that a guy like Kurt would want to intern as an accountant, "So what made you want to intern as an accountant?" Blaine asked, "haha! Do I look that out of place? Figures"

"Well it's just that you look so...artistic"

Kurt smiled "you caught me, I'm actually going to college next year for musical theatre, I decided to intern as an accountant after my senior year because I'm good at math"

"Musical theatre, that's cool, well why didn't you just intern at the Lima theatre camp?"

Kurt's face fell "I, wanted to, but this girl Rachel Berry goes their every summer and she isn't exactly the most tolerable person out there and dealing with her in high school was enough for me"

Blaine laughed "she's that bad huh?"

"Well no don't get me wrong, she's talented and she's nice but she's also very…annoying"

Blaine burst into laughter "yeah I know what you mean I went to an all boys school Dalton Academy and some of the guys there were so full of themselves" Blaine said as he rolled his eyes.

"Dalton Academy! We competed against them! I was in my school's glee club! They were good but we wiped the floor with them" Blaine's embarrassment welled up inside him, secretly he was in Dalton's Glee club but he tried to keep that part of his life behind him, being in glee club wasn't exactly considered cool but he admired that Kurt took pride in it. "yeah I think they were called…the garglers or something like that" Blaine said, acting as if he no idea the name of the glee club, Kurt giggled and said "The Warblers" "right that's it! So what school are you attending next year" said Blaine trying to change the subject.

"NYADA, it's in Manhattan" Kurt's face brightened when he said the name of the school, Blaine could tell he loved what he did very much…too bad he couldn't say the same for himself.

"Wow! Manhattan is intense, are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Absolutely! My dad isn't exactly fond of letting his 19 year old son go frolicking all over one of the biggest cities in the world but he knows it's what I want"

Blaine was a little surprised when he said he was 19, for some he thought he was older but then again, on the way here he did say he had just graduated high school. He envied Kurt's freedom, one of Blaine's biggest regrets was that he never got out of Lima, when he and Quinn were dating they had discussed moving away to somewhere like California so he could pursue music and she could do real estate there, but somewhere along the way Quinn changed her mind and said that their place was here in Lima and that moving to California wasn't "realistic".

"But enough about me, what about you what made you become an accountant?" Kurt asked

Blaine sighed "Well I originally wanted to be involved in the music world but nothing really panned out so I took my minor in accounting and got a job with Figgins, after being a regular accountant, Figgins took note of my acceleration and hired me as his personal accountant"

Kurt's eyebrows rose "oh so you like music, you sing?"

"Yeah but nothing amazing, which is why it never panned out"

Kurt shrugged "you should revisit it someday, things like music stay with you forever and you should never let it go to waste" Blaine knew Kurt was right but Quinn would never let him give up his job to pursue music, "yeah I would love to, I actually have an acoustic guitar, I don't play it that much because my wife likes the house to be silent most of the time but whenever she isn't home I pull it out and play" Kurt smiled "I would love to hear you play sometime, instruments was never my thing but I admire people who play them, unless if you're anything like my brother Finn who bangs his drums incessantly all night" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine laughed and took a sip of his tea; Kurt was nice, he seemed very sure of himself, very comfortable in his own skin, he liked that. And he was a good looking guy for someone so young, those red pouty lips and expressive blue eyes were his most noticeable facial traits, Blaine was just glad he wasn't snobby or annoying like he thought he would be, no he was very mature…and did he mention good looking? After lunch they both went back the office, Blaine went to look at that email Sebastian mentioned and went to look at the details of the big accounting project. Kurt made copies for Blaine a few others while at the same trying to avoid Sebastian's predatory stares every time he passed his office. _Hornball_ Kurt thought, didn't that guy have anything better to do than to stare at him all day? He sat in Blaine's office and Blaine showed him how the company software worked since he'd have to use the computers at some point.

Kurt thought Blaine was great, in a nerdy guy sort of way, they laughed together a lot and considering it was his first day he took that as progress. He was very attractive Kurt thought, he had nice hair, curls that just wouldn't quit and the most adorable smile. And his eyes were to die for, they were hazel but a caramel hazel that sparkled when they hit the sunlight, _screw this he's gorgeous_ Kurt thought to himself, but of course he's straight and married. _Why must all this gorgeous good guys be straight!_ And if they are good looking in Sebastian's case, they're sleazy, Kurt just couldn't win. At around 8 pm Kurt was free to go, he said thank you and goodbye to Figgins and the same to Blaine. On his way out Sebastian cornered him "So Kurt, how about you and me go out this weekend I know this awesome club called Scandals" _you got to be kidding me _Kurt thought to himself a sketchy gay club? Really? Kurt mustered the friendliest smile he could "As…exciting as that sounds Sebastian, I'm going to have to decline, I have plans this weekend" Sebastian smiled "well how about you come over to my place tonight and I can show you how big my…_apartment _is" At this point Sebastian just inches away from Kurt's face.

"Tempting. Really. But I have to get up early tomorrow. Sorry." Kurt slipped past him and hurriedly went to his car. _This internship better be worth it if I'm going to have to deal with that_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** **hey guys, so I tried to write my introduction on the first chapter, I don't if it saved but if it did skip this this my VERY fan fiction! I got this idea kinda out of nowhere and at first I wasn't gonna do it because I'm not an author but the characters just kept screaming TELL OUR STORY! So I caved and here I am this story will be as realistic as possible so it may be a little slow moving for some and just the right pace for others, sometimes I will deliberately move slow in order to make Kurt and Blaine's relationship grow organically as much as I can. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 3**

Blaine and Sebastian sat at the bar watching some sports newscast, they had been there for an hour and Sebastian who had already 2 beers and 3 shots was feeling it's effects, while Blaine was boringly drinking his sprite with lemon. They had made it a tradition to go to the bar every Friday night, just too sort of unwind and whine about the task in the coming weeks. Blaine had wished he could drink because at this point he could use one, this week was killer, what with all the accounts to follow up on and Quinn not being home half of the week due to an out of town real estate deal and teaching Kurt the ropes, he was beat. But Quinn would kill him if he even had one drink, especially after what happened. When Quinn was 19 she was in a horrible car accident while rushing trying to get to a date she was late for with Blaine, the crash nearly destroyed her legs but luckily she regained full mobility in them. It was discovered that the driver was drunk and that information woke something up in Quinn she vowed to never drink again in honor of her recovery, she even went to high school's and told them her story and she made Blaine promise not to drink as well, and because he almost lost her, he agreed.

Blaine's phone rang; he dug around in his pocket and answered it "hello? Hey sweetheart! No ya know I'm just at the bar with Sebastian" He glanced over at Sebastian who was too busy making googly eyes with some 40 something year old guy across the room, Blaine rolled his eyes "yeah work was fine, just tired…I miss you too…are you serious! You'll be home soon!" Blaine beamed with excitement; he hadn't seen his wife since Sunday. "Yes! I'll be home in maybe 45 minutes! I love you too. Bye" he hung up the phone and continued to smile like a little kid, Sebastian took notice and screwed his face up "what's with you" "Quinn is coming home tonight" Sebastian laughed at this, a little louder than necessary, the alcohol was definitely getting to him, "so! The Mrs. is finally coming home huh?" "Yup, I missed her so much" Blaine said dreamily "guess that means you're gonna get yourself some PUSSAY tonight! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Sebastian was a mess. "Alright buddy, it's time to get you home" Said Blaine getting up, ready to practically carry Sebastian to the car but Sebastian pulled away, "no! Let's just stay here just stay here and talk for awhile let's talk ya know we never talk anymore why is that?" Blaine laughed at his friend's drunkenness "buddy we talk all time, every day at work remember?"

"Ohhhh yyyyeaaah, I forgot, well let's talk some more, sit, SIT! Sit sit sit sit sit"

Blaine sighed, his friend obviously wasn't leaving until they talked so he obliged. Sebastian continued "ya know Kurt is hot! I swear by the end of the week I'll be in his pants. He wants it" "buddy I don't think Kurt's interested in you" Blaine laughed lightly as he said this. "Whatever, I'll get him…hey I've been thinking about something…"

"What's that?"

"Have you ever just wanted to do something that was wrong? Like it's wrong but it made you feel good and you knew you shouldn't do it because it could hurt other people in the process, but you just don't wanna stop doing it because it makes you feel...different"

Blaine had no idea what his friend was talking about, but oddly, it kind of made sense. "No I can't say I have, I mean getting married to Quinn at 22 was the closest thing to something like that" "well you know what? I've been thinking about doing something that like, like maybe going streaking or…faking my death" Sebastian said slurring his words, "how would faking your death make you feel good?" "Because! It would make everyone talk about me or feel sorry for me" Sebastian said this as if it was obvious and once again Blaine was amazed that his friend was kind of making sense. "Hmm, I guess that makes sense" Blaine was starting to get really tired and he wanted to get home to see Quinn and get Sebastian home safely. "well you should do something like that too man, live a little, Quinn, Quinn's got you roped in, you need to do something out of character, something totally…different" "ha, I'll think about it, but now we really got to get you home so c'mon buddy" he peeled Sebastian off the bar stool and started for the door but while leaving Sebastian shouted something that got everyone's attention "I LOVE YOU OHIO!" Blaine tried to hide his laugh, "yeah and Ohio loves you too buddy"

* * *

"Okay so give me the numbers on the Johnson account" "ummm where is the Johnson account? I only see the Van Buren and Forelli accounts" Kurt said to Blaine. It was a sunny Saturday and instead of being outside enjoying the sun, Kurt and Blaine were inside finishing up these accounts for the "big project". Kurt had been an intern for 2 weeks now and he had gotten the hang of everything, sure it was boring at times but Blaine made it bearable. Blaine didn't yell at him when he messed up and he didn't talk down to him which was nice, he treated him like an equal instead of someone he could just boss around. He and Blaine had made it a habit to go out to lunch every day, they always seemed to never run out of things to talk about, the weather, music, TV shows, and life you name it they talked about it. They even talked about Quinn, Blaine told Kurt all about her "wow, she sounds intense, kind and thoughtful, but intense, and she's beautiful!" said Kurt one night when Blaine showed him a picture of her. They had fun at their lunches together.

And yet here they were, inside, working. "Oh jeez you can't find it?" Blaine said, panicking "well now just hold on Blaine it has to be around some-OH! Here it is! I found it" Kurt waved the account in the air and talked in the high pitched voice he always talks in when he gets excited "oh thank god" he handed it to Blaine and continued to get everything else in order. The phone rang and Blaine answered it swiftly "hello? Yes Seb I got it…what do you mean the numbers from the first year are more than the second year!...ugh! Okay okay I'll just…email you the information right now...okay bye." He hung up the phone "kill me now" he mumbled under his breath. "You okay there tiger?" said Kurt, he knew how important this project was to Blaine but he didn't want him to get up in arms about it, "yeah it's fine Sebastian is working on his half from home and we just have a minor discrepancy…just have to send him this email and then I can-DAMN IT" "what?" said Kurt startled. "The damn email I thought I sent 3 hours ago didn't go through. Sebastian probably finished this portion hours ago and now he's going to have to back track and add this stuff in!"

Kurt really felt for the poor guy, he was like a chicken with its head cutoff. "Okay just calm down, and give Sebastian a heads up" Blaine just shook his head in frustration, "Figgins will have my head if there are any mix-ups in this project" Kurt stood up and stood behind Blaine's chair and placed his hands on his shoulders and while lightly massaging them he said "Blaine, everything will be fine, just pace yourself, if you rush mistakes are bound to happen" Blaine closed his eyes and spoke "I guess your right" "hey! When we finish this how about we go out? Oh we can to the park! "Kurt clapping both his hands together as he marveled at the idea, "Kurt, we can't and besides its 4 pm, we probably won't even be done until 10" Blaine sighed. "Not if we both buckle down and really show this project what we're made of"

"I don't know"

"Come on Blaine we can do this together, deal?"

"Deal"

For the next 3 hours the two boys really put a dent in that project and 56 emails to Sebastian, 10 pens and only 2 mental breakdowns later, and they were done. Blaine couldn't believe it "we did it, it's done, I'm free!" he stretched his hands above his head and waved them in triumph.

"Yes! See I told you we'd do it"

"Kurt, thank you. I couldn't have done this without you" Blaine said as he looked Kurt in the eyes and he gave him a sincere smile, "are we still on hanging out?" Kurt smiled "race you to the car"

* * *

" Kurt where are we going?" Kurt was driving while Blaine was in the passenger seat, Kurt refused to tell Blaine where they were going but he promised it would be fun. "Can you at least give me a hint?" Blaine prodded, "Nope" Kurt smiled to himself, _this is going to be so much fun _he thought. After 20 minutes they arrived somewhere Blaine wasn't familiar with,. Blaine cautiously got out and looked around and saw nothing but…a barn? "Kurt, why are we in the middle of nowhere" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows "oh contraire, we are actually somewhere very special" the mischievous look on his face made Blaine uneasy

"Follow me" Kurt took him towards the barn and when they got to the door Kurt turned to Blaine "ready?" Blaine looked worried "I guess" Kurt smiled and opened the doors, the light hit Blaine like ton of bricks and all the people inside nearly startled him, it was some kind backyard club, it looked kind of fun, he laughed to Kurt and said "what is this?"

Kurt with his smile still plastered on his face took Blaine's hand

"You, my friend are going to do some down home country line dancing with me"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: Hey guys! I'm not even going to bore you guys with the unfortunate events that plagued me AFTER I posted that special author's message. But let's just say my hard drive on my laptop died and I had to rewrite the whole chapter from memory. Haha! This is the first beta read chapter thanks to Katie who I adore! Thanks for the patience and diligence you're the best! Now without further adieu here's chapter 4 **

"You, my friend, are going to do some down home country line dancing with me"

"You're kidding right?" Blaine said. Kurt had his hand held in his as they stood at the doorway of the barn. "Nope. I'm very serious."As they walked inside Blaine really took in the scene before him. It really was a barn complete with hay in various corners, The ceiling was high with rafters and they had these benches placed along the ceiling where people were sitting, some with drink in hand, swaying back and forth to the music. The music was country with a honky tonk feeling to it and even though it wasn't Blaine's type of music, he couldn't help but to nod his head to it. Parallel to the entrance of the barn there was a stage with a band and microphone stand. The people on the dance floor were dancing without a care in the world; smiles and hoots and hollers filled the air. "_Did I just walk into a really bad country movie?" _Blaine thought to himself.

Once again, Blaine didn't think this would be Kurt's scene and as if Kurt read his mind he said, "Now before you start judging, let me set the record straight that I do not come here often. When my dad starting dating my step mother, Carole, they forced Finn and I to go on these family outings and this place was one of the popular places they would drag us to." Both sat down at one of the tables, they looked out as the people danced as Kurt continued. "It was actually a lot of fun. They have these line dancing competitions every Saturday night and the winners get 500 dollars each." Blaine was intrigued.

"Interesting but Kurt, I have to warn you, I can't dance."

"That's okay," Kurt shrugged. "Just have fun and listen to what the announcer says."

As soon as Kurt said this a middle aged man who looked liked an extra out of western drama, complete with a cowboy hat and a shiny belt buckle, walked onto the stage and up to the microphone stand "Good evening Cowboys and Cowgirls! I'm Billy Bob and I'll be your announcer for this evening's line dancing hootin' nanny!" The crowd cheered like it was a concert. Blaine and Kurt smile good naturedly as Billy Bob continued. "Now can I have all the pairs come up on stage so we can get this show on the road."

"Oh! That's us!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and sprang out his seat and up to the stage. Blaine, who swore he suffered whiplash from being yanked out of his seat, followed. As they made their way to the stage, four other pairs were also coming up as well. One pair consisted of a man and a woman, both blonde with perfectly white teeth. They wore 3 blue ribbons on the their clothing. Blaine took a closer look and he saw that all blue ribbons said "1st place" but with different years on them. Looking around again, he made another discovery; he and Kurt were the only two male pairing.

"Alright cowboys and cowgirls, let's make this a fun and fair competition! The rules are simple: don't stop movin' till the music stops and keep up with all the steps! If a couple stops or falls they are automatically out, whichever couple is the last couple standing is the winner of the 500 smackaroos!" As the crowd cheered on again, the blonde girl with the ribbon sauntered up to Blaine and Kurt with a snide look on her face. Up close she was very pretty, small pink lips with crystal blue eyes.

"Hello Kurt, back to lose another round to me and David?" She snarled, directing her attention to Kurt. Kurt's lips formed into soft smile and blinked at the girl.

"Nice to see you again, Darla. And no, I'm not. I'm just here to have fun as always."

The guy who Blaine assumed was David had joined Darla during the conversation. He was not as snide looking as Darla. He actually looked kind and civilized. Standing next to Darla, they looked like Ken and Barbie. "Where's your brother Finn? It's always so fun to watch him step on your feet while David and I dance to victory." Darla said.

"My brother isn't with me tonight. I'm here with my friend, Blaine," Kurt replied.

"Hm, well it doesn't matter who you dance with really. David and I will wipe the floor with you with our hands tied behind our backs," Darla responded, her arms crossed.

"Now c'mon Darla, be nice. Kurt and his family try really hard when they compete and besides, we're all here to just have fun with each other right!" David said, speaking for the first time with a smile, clearly trying to brighten the mood.

"Oh David, please! Kurt and his…brood should leave these kinds of competitions to professionals like us. It's not our fault his brother dances like he has a squirrel in his pants and his parents dance like two blind mice," Darla giggled, clearly trying to get a rise out of Kurt. He, on the other hand, kept his cool and just looked at Darla as if he she was the most laughable thing he had ever seen.

"Oh Darla, you're always such a charmer."

Before she had a chance to respond, Billy Bob broke in. "Alright, introducing our couples, Margaret and Jonathan, Timothy and Chelsea..." as Billy Bob introduced the couples the crowd cheered on and greeted them with admiration. When Blaine and Kurt's names were close to being spoken, Blaine started to feel uneasy. He didn't want the crowd to get the wrong idea. "….Blaine and Kurt!" They stepped forward and the crowd simply did the same routine with them as they did with the rest. Blaine made a sigh of relief and leaned toward Kurt.

"At least they aren't throwing apples at us."

"Don't speak so soon."And with that, Blaine's face fell.

"And welcome back our reigning champions, Darla and David!" Billy Bob continued. The crowd erupted into an ear splitting applause. The people who were sitting on rafters even went as so far as throw confetti. Darla accepted the applause and waved as if she was in a beauty pageant with David smiling handsomely beside her. "Alright couples! Take the floor!" The floor instantly cleared of all people and the barn darkened as all the lights except the ones illuminating the dance floor were turned off. The boys swiftly took their places on the floor. "Alright couples! Face one another. The music will start and the directions will begin. Remember, keep those toe tappers tappin'!" Kurt faced Blaine and gave him a "this is it" look "you ready?" "As I'll ever be" Blaine huffed.

_Step forward with your left foot, keeping all of your weight on this foot. Pivot the left foot a half turn to the right, shifting your weight to your right foot._

_Repeat the last step._

_Toss in a grapevine._

_Stomp and clap your hands._

_Step forward with your right foot, keeping your weight on this foot, then pivot the right foot a half turn to the left, shifting your weight to your left foot_

_Repeat the last step._

_Toss in a grapevine._

_Stomp and clap your hands._

The couples started off smoothly. Blaine had no idea what a "grapevine" was so he just did a spin to cover the step. As if Kurt read his mind he spoke up, "don't worry about the grapevine step. I'll do it for the both of us just keep moving

_Touch your left heel forward, cross your left foot over your right leg, then step forward with your left foot and slide the right foot to meet the left foot._

_Repeat the last step._

_Step forward with your left foot, bending your knee and swaying down toward your left side. Without moving your feet, sway back to the right, then stand up straight._

_Step backward with your right foot, bending your knee and swaying down to your right side. Without moving your feet, sway back toward the left, then stand up straight._

_Step forward with left foot._

_Brush kick with your right foot, using your left foot as the pivot, and make a quarter turn toward the left._

_Cross your right foot in front, keeping your weight on the right foot._

_Clap._

_Repeat from the beginning._

Blaine couldn't believe how winded and sweaty he was getting so early in the game. He looked over at Darla and David and they seemed to be doing the steps before the announcer could even say them. The music restarted and it sped up.

_Step forward with your left foot, keeping all of your weight on this foot. Pivot the left foot a half turn to the right, shifting your weight to your right foot._

_Repeat the last step._

_Toss in a grapevine._

_Stomp and clap your hands._

_Step forward with your right foot, keeping your weight on this foot, then pivot the right foot a half turn to the left, shifting your weight to your left foot_

_Repeat the last step._

_Toss in a grapevine._

_Stomp and clap your hands._

_Touch your left heel forward, cross your left foot over your right leg, then step forward with your left foot and slide the right foot to meet the left foot._

_Repeat the last step._

_Step forward with your left foot, bending your knee and swaying down toward your left side. Without moving your feet, sway back to the right, then stand up straight._

_Step backward with your right foot, bending your knee and swaying down to your right side. Without moving your feet, sway back toward the left, then stand up straight._

_Step forward with left foot._

_Brush kick with your right foot, using your left foot as the pivot, and make a quarter turn toward the left_.

Cross your right foot in front, keeping your weight on the right foot.

Clap.

Repeat from the beginning.

All the couples were still in it. Darla and David seemed to get better as time went on but poor Margaret was close to tears due to Jonathan's constant chastising. Timothy and Chelsea were still going strong but something was off about Chelsea. She didn't seem very coherent. Blaine was delirious. He was so dizzy that most of the time he just did spins and covered half the steps. Kurt, on the other hand, locked eyes with Darla now and again and it only fueled his need to win and he sharply hit all the steps.

"That's it people! Keep it movin' woo!"Billy Bob cheered.

Step forward with your left foot, keeping all of your weight on this foot. Pivot the left foot a half turn to the right, shifting your weight to your right foot.

Repeat the last step.

Toss in a grapevine.

Stomp and clap your hands.

Step forward with your right foot, keeping your weight on this foot, then pivot the right foot a half turn to the left, shifting your weight to your left foot

Repeat the last step.

Suddenly, Margaret stopped roughly pushing Jonathan and ran off in tears. Jonathan ran after her yelling apologies. "Uh oh! Looks like one of our couples forfeited!" Billy bob shouted. Kurt smiled to himself, _we're so close_. The competition went on.

_Toss in a grapevine. _

_Stomp and clap your hands. _

_Touch your left heel forward, cross your left foot over your right leg, then step forward with your left foot and slide the right foot to meet the left foot. Repeat the last step. _

_Step forward with your left foot, bending your knee and swaying down toward your left side. Without moving your feet, sway back to the right, then stand up straight. _

_Step backward with your right foot, bending your knee and swaying down to your right side. Without moving your feet, sway back toward the left, then stand up straight. _

_Step forward with left foot. _

_Brush kick with your right foot, using your left foot as the pivot, and make a quarter turn toward the left. _

_Cross your right foot in front, keeping your weight on the right foot. _

_Clap. _

_Repeat from the beginning._

_Step forward with your left foot, keeping all of your weight on this foot. Pivot the left foot a half turn to the right, shifting your weight to your right foot. _

_Repeat the last step. _

_Toss in a grapevine. _

_Stomp and clap your hands. _

_Step forward with your right foot, keeping your weight on this foot, then pivot the right foot a half turn to the left, shifting your weight to your_- "BLAAGH!"

The music stopped. The dancing stopped and the crowd went quiet. Everyone looked to see where that sound came from. It was Chelsea. She had vomited. Timothy immediately rushed her off the dance floor and to the bathroom. Nobody moved until Billy Bob said, "Well uh…that's the beauty of line dancing competitions; ya just never know what's gonna happen." He laughed nervously. "We're gonna take a 10 minute break to get the floor cleaned up and then we're continue woo!" All the couples cleared the floor as 3 men rushed in to clean up the mess. Blaine and Kurt went over to the refreshment table to get some water. Blaine got himself a cup and drank as if he was just in the desert for years. After gulping down his third cup he turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, I can't do it anymore. I'm not even hitting the right steps and all the spinning I'm doing is making me dizzy." Kurt looked at him with determination in his eyes. He gently took Blaine by the shoulder.

"Listen, we can do this. We just have to hold on long enough to defeat Darla." Blaine laughed at Kurt's competitiveness

"So you don't really care winning. You just want to beat Darla on her territory?"

"Your words, not mine."

Billy Bob's voice came out over the barn again. "Alrighty everybody, let's continue this shindig!" Kurt took Blaine's hand reassuringly

"Hey, remember, just keep moving. It'll be over before you know it." Once again the remaining two couples took to the floor. Kurt heard a "psst" sound and turned around to see it was Darla. She then proceeded to draw her finger across her neck signifying his impending defeat. Kurt glared and whipped his head to Blaine "Let's do this"

"Alrighty here we go!"

_Step forward with your left foot, keeping all of your weight on this foot. Pivot the left foot a half turn to the right, shifting your weight to your right foot._

_Repeat the last step._

_Toss in a grapevine._

_Stomp and clap your hands._

_Step forward with your right foot, keeping your weight on this foot, then pivot the right foot a half turn to the left, shifting your weight to your left foot_

_Repeat the last step._

_Toss in a grapevine._

_Stomp and clap your hands._

_Touch your left heel forward, cross your left foot over your right leg, then step forward with your left foot and slide the right foot to meet the left foot._

_Repeat the last step._

_Step forward with your left foot, bending your knee and swaying down toward your left side. Without moving your feet, sway back to the right, then stand up straight._

_Step backward with your right foot, bending your knee and swaying down to your right side. Without moving your feet, sway back toward the left, then stand up straight._

_Step forward with left foot._

_Brush kick with your right foot, using your left foot as the pivot, and make a quarter turn toward the left._

_Cross your right foot in front, keeping your weight on the right foot._

_Clap._

_Repeat from the beginning._

_Step forward with your left foot, keeping all of your weight on this foot. Pivot the left foot a half turn to the right, shifting your weight to your right foot._

_Repeat the last step._

_Toss in a grapevine._

_Stomp and clap your hands._

_Step forward with your right foot, keeping your weight on this foot, then pivot the right foot a half turn to the left, shifting your weight to your left foot_

_Repeat the last step._

_Toss in a grapevine._

_Stomp and clap your hands._

_Touch your left heel forward, cross your left foot over your right leg, then step forward with your left foot and slide the right foot to meet the left foot._

_Repeat the last step._

_Step forward with your left foot, bending your knee and swaying down toward your left side. Without moving your feet, sway back to the right, then stand up straight._

_Step backward with your right foot, bending your knee and swaying down to your right side. Without moving your feet, sway back toward the left, then stand up straight._

_Step forward with left foot._

_Brush kick with your right foot, using your left foot as the pivot, and make a quarter turn toward the left._

_Cross your right foot in front, keeping your weight on the right foot._

_Clap._

_Repeat from the beginning._

The competition was becoming gritty. Darla and David hit those steps with ferocity while Kurt kept up the pace. Blaine, at this point, had the steps down from watching Kurt do them but his legs were killing him. He had to keep going though.

_Step forward with your left foot, keeping all of your weight on this foot. Pivot the left foot a half turn to the right, shifting your weight to your right foot._

_Repeat the last step._

_Toss in a grapevine._

_Stomp and clap your hands._

_Step forward with your right foot, keeping your weight on this foot, then pivot the right foot a half turn to the left, shifting your weight to your left foot_

_Repeat the last step._

_Toss in a grapevine._

_Stomp and clap your hands._

_Touch your left heel forward, cross your left foot over your right leg, then step forward with your left foot and slide the right foot to meet the left foot._

_Repeat the last step._

_Step forward with your left foot, bending your knee and swaying down toward your left side. Without moving your feet, sway back to the right, then stand up straight._

_Step backward with your right foot._

Blaine stepped back but was startled when he realized that he had collided with Darla. She was mid spin and they both lost their footing. Blaine tried to catch himself while saving Darla from the fall but he was still very dizzy. They careened into the pile of hay which stopped everything. David and Kurt almost immediately ran to help them but Billy bob stopped them.

"No! Don't help 'em. Whoever is the first to get up, that couple is the winner." Kurt stopped with wide eyes and waited. David looked worried and it seemed that it took everything within him not to help his girlfriend. The barn was silent for about 30 seconds, both victims buried in the hay. Suddenly a movement from the hay got everyone's attention. A figure emerged and they stood. The other partners watching anxiously...

"And the winner is!..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Omigod you guys! I wrote another chapter! And it didn't take 4 months to do it **** I'm really proud of this chapter and I enjoyed writing it, I just hope the pacing is realistic overall. Thanks to my beta Katie who is awesome!**

* * *

"I can't believe we won!" The boys were happily running back to the car after an eventful night. When Blaine had emerged from the hay, Kurt could barely contain his excitement. He shook hands with David, receiving a dirty look from Darla before collecting the money. He had never won the competition before so that moment was something he would never forget and it was all thanks to Blaine's clumsiness.

"Yeah and it only took two hours due so," Blaine huffed. He was happy but his ankle was throbbing. Kurt helped him into the car before getting into the driver's seat.

"Well let's get you home so you can rest that injury of yours." They spent the first few minutes of the ride to Blaine's house reminiscing about the night's events. Blaine never thought in a million years he would have so much fun in a dancing competition, especially since he had earned the nickname of "left feet Anderson" in high school. Kurt didn't make fun of him though. He just simply told him to do his best and that was all Blaine had ever wanted from anyone in life. He could not wait to tell Quinn about his night but he was quickly hit with a sense of disappointment when he remembered that his wife was upstate with another real estate business deal. He loved that she took her job seriously but sometimes he just wished they could go back to how they used to be before they were married. They used to spend days and nights in their little apartment. They would talk, make love, even sing together but now it was as if the pressures of being a successful adult in society had consumed them.

Kurt noticed his friend's sudden silence. "Hey, why so glum?"

"Just thinking about Quinn and how much she would've enjoyed this." Blaine went back to looking out the window

"Well maybe one weekend you can take her. Darla would have a conniption if she saw another beautiful blonde on her turf," Kurt lightly giggled to lighten the mood. For some reason though, his friend had grown solemn and distant.

"Nah, we would never go. Quinn is always so busy and I just...I never see her. I want to celebrate with her when Figgins finally gives me that promotion but at this point, I honestly don't see how that's going to happen." Blaine hated feeling so clingy because he knew Quinn did not mean to neglect him but it was hard sometimes.

Kurt smiled softly. "Blaine, you know Quinn loves you. That's never going to change but every married couple goes through a time when it just seems like there is no time for anything. You just have to stay strong and know that this too shall pass. Blaine looked over to Kurt.

"How do you know so much about being married?" Kurt giggled again; Blaine realized he liked the sound of Kurt's laughter. It was unlike most. It made him smile.

"When my mother was alive, she would always give my father grief about spending too time much down at his car shop so he made an effort to get off early 2 days a week so they could spend time together. After that, their bond was stronger than ever." Kurt smiled thinking of his parents. He wished one day he could have a relationship like that. "So remember, a relationship can withstand anything if the love is real. If you don't have love you don't have anything."

The older boy smiled at his younger friend's wisdom "You're right," he stated softly.

"Of course I'm right!"

"Let's not get cocky."

Kurt scoffed playfully. "I am a line dancing champion mister; cocky is my middle name." To his relief, Blaine finally laughed. He stole himself away from the joyful sound to ask for more directions as they neared the older boy's house.

Blaine pointed to the left. "Right there and then just pull into the driveway. Quinn isn't home." The car came to a stop and both boys sighed. Blaine did not know about Kurt but he did not want the night to end. He wanted anything to distract him from going to bed alone. "Hey, why don't you come inside? It's only 10:30. The night is still young."

Kurt looked surprised by the invitation. "I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing. I'm inviting you, pweeeease!" Blaine made puppy dog eyes that secretly caused Kurt to melt inside. How could he say no?

"Alright, I guess I can come in and keep you company for a few. Oh! We can watch reruns of project runway." And with that, Kurt sprang out the car almost forgetting that Blaine needed help getting out due to his ankle. He bounded over to the passenger side and carefully helped him out of his seat. They had to make their way slowly up the steps and once at the top, Blaine had to fumble for his keys. Kurt took this time to admire the exterior of the house, or should he say mansion. "The outside of your house is beautiful."

"Thank You, When Quinn and I were House hunting; she absolutely fell in love with this place. It cost me an arm and a leg but it was worth it, "Blaine replied as he finally managed to find his keys and open the front door. He turned on the light in the foyer that illuminated the entire kitchen and dining room.

Kurt stepped inside and took it all in. He was stunned. The marble staircase looked like something out of a Greek painting. The large kitchen was all chrome and black, the utilities seemingly never touched as their shiny surfaces danced in the light. The dining area had a beautiful glass table in the center that was decorated to match the autumn season. In the background, he saw a shelf with framed pictures of Blaine and Quinn sitting atop the surface.

Blaine put the alarm system on and then turned to his friend. "The Living space is right behind those doors. Can I get you anything? Coke maybe?"

"Diet, if you have it."

"Coming right up."

Kurt walked towards the double doors that led to the living space. He felt the texture of the doors and was in sheer awe of their smoothness. "What are these doors made of?"

"Um, Russian Cherry wood. We had them imported," Blaine answered. Kurt continued to admire the doors before pushing them open to reveal a posh living room. The carpet was beige with a four seater couch of the same color in the center. To the right of the couch was a love seat and directly across from it was a huge plasma television mounted on the wall. There was even a mini bar on the far wall. Off in the far corner, Kurt noticed a Blaine's guitar case. "Wow, this is really nice," Kurt mused. He took his drink from Blaine after offering to help him to the couch but Blaine insisted he could manage. Blaine slightly limped but made it successfully and turned on the television. Kurt joined him while eagerly sipping his drink.

"What channel is Project Runway on?"

"35," Kurt answered. He noticed how Blaine winced when he slightly moved his right ankle. "I give good massages. If your ankle hurts that bad, I could work my magic."

Blaine smiled. "I'm not sure a massage would help. It actually feels like the pain is traveling to my foot." He made a pained face before flipping to the channel.

"Well I'll tell you what, instead of making you suffer through my love of fashion by watching Project Runway, how about you just relax and I massage your foot and we'll just talk. And if the pain is still constant, then we're going to a doctor. Deal?" Kurt held up his pinky.

"Pinky swear? Really?" Blaine laughed.

"Hey! Never underestimate the power of the pinky swear. My dad and I live by these. C'mon do it," Kurt insisted. Blaine looked at him before connecting their pinkies.

"Yay!" Kurt cheered. He then motioned to Blaine to plop his foot up on the couch so he could get access to it. "You are about to experience the best foot massage of your life, Blaine Anderson." He removed the older boy's shoes and socks, examining the foot to make sure there were no bruises.

"We'll see about that. I may need some references so I can check on your skills."

"Well whenever my brother Finn would hurt his shoulder playing football back in high school, I would rub them he loved it." Kurt began rubbing his foot and Blaine's muscles instantly relaxed and he deeply sighed, enjoying the pressure.

"Wow, that is amazing" Blaine breathed. Kurt smiled back. They sat in silence for about five minutes, Kurt massaging away and Blaine closed his eyes contently as he felt the pain seemingly melt away.

"How you're feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Mmm, fantastic," Blaine responded without opening his eyes. "I never thought I'd say this but you may be better than Quinn." He was not kidding. "I wouldn't wanna take away from the wife's skills," Kurt laughed.

"Mmm, you definitely are in my book…mmm…she used to do this for me all the time. She'd give me full body massages and it drove me nuts." The room fell silent again. The older boy continued to enjoy the dexterous kneading, fighting the urge to fall asleep and replaying the entire day's events again in his head. He remembered something Kurt had said while they were in the car. "Kurt, when we were talking in the car, you said when your mother _was_ alive, so you mean…"

"Yes, my mother passed away when I was little."

"I'm so sorry," Blaine replied, feeling for his friend.

Kurt softly smiled. "It's okay. It was a really long time ago."

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath and continued the massage. "She got Ovarian Cancer and within six months she died. It tore me up. My father had no idea what to do without her and I felt lost like, a part of me was missing. She was everything to me."

"I bet she was a wonderful woman," Blaine offered. He felt so bad for Kurt. He still had both his parents and sure, he only saw them on major holidays but he loved them dearly. He could not imagine losing his mother. Kurt looked up. "Thank you. She was."

"So your dad remarried?"

"Yup. He met Carol, who is delightful. Her son Finn and I went to the same high school before they met and I kinda...had a huge crush on him."

Blaine burst out into laughter. "No way! You had a crush on your future stepbrother?! That's so awkward."

Kurt rolled at his eyes and continued to watch Blaine laugh at his expense. Soon though, he began laughing as well. "Okay, you can stop now. It's not that funny."

Blaine quickly tried to compose himself but seemed to have some difficulty. "You're right but that is just rich."

After the laughing subsided, the room fell silent for a few minutes, Kurt still massaging Blaine's foot. Blaine did not mind though because silence was always much better to experience with someone else rather than alone. In a way, it was not silent with Kurt there and he took comfort in that. Kurt started humming a tune to himself, lost in his own world while tending to Blaine. The older boy just watched him and listened. It was not actual singing but Blaine thought he sounded heavenly. The sound was light but sweet; it was like a lullaby.

"Kurt if you wanna sing, go ahead. I don't mind," Blaine said.

"No that's okay, humming is more soothing. Hey! I have an idea. How about you grab your guitar and sing me something." Kurt lit up as if it was the best idea ever. He really wanted to hear Blaine's voice finally.

Blaine suddenly looked embarrassed. "Uh, I don't know…"

"Oh c'mon! I'll love it, I promise. You can sing anything you want. Pweeeeease?" Begged Kurt, mimicking Blaine from earlier. The older boy let out a sigh and gave in.

He got up from the couch and stretched his body, yawning in the process. He went over to get the guitar out of the case, bringing it back to the couch. Kurt clapped his hands excitedly; he had a feeling Blaine was amazing and he could not wait to see if his suspicions were true.

"So what do you want to hear?"

Kurt simply shrugged. "Play whatever feels right."

Blaine smiled and looked down at his instrument. "Okay, well this is sorta like a duet Quinn and I used to sing together all the time. It's one of my favorites." He began to play the song and by Kurt's expression, he knew the younger boy knew the song as well. He began to sing.

_I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

Kurt was quickly lost in Blaine's voice. It was beautiful and it helped that this song was perfect for him. He mouthed along the words as the other boy sang them, smiling all the while. He could not help but to join in at the chorus. The two boys sang together, their heavy gaze never drifting.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Blaine nodded his head to Kurt, telling him to pick up the next line.

_I remember every look upon your face,  
the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
you make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay  
and finally now, believing_

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on our first day  
you came into my life  
and I thought hey_

The boys kept eye contact, singing harmoniously with one another.

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking_

_Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
and I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one_

_Two is better than one._

As Blaine hit the last cord, he and Kurt failed to look away from one another. Before either one of them knew it, their faces were pulling closer and closer together. Kurt was scared but too lost in the moment to stop what was happening. Their lips were just inches apart when Blaine's phone rang. Both boys jumped at the sound and tried to compose themselves. Blaine fumbled for his phone and answered without even looking to see who it was.

"Hello? Hey Sweetheart! It's so late; I'd thought you'd be asleep by now." He looked at Kurt and told him he would be right back before getting up to take the call in the bathroom.

Kurt was shaking and he could not tell if it was because he was cold or if it was due to the fact he was about to a kiss married man, a married _straight_ man at that. He frowned to himself with sadness and hastily rubbed his palms on his jeans suddenly fighting the urge to let tears form. He had no idea why he wanted to cry. Maybe it was because he wished the kiss had happened, or maybe because the better part of him knew that moment was wrong and must never happen again. And Quinn calling was just the sign they both needed to keep from making a huge mistake. He could not stay any longer; his emotions were getting the better of him. He found a napkin at the mini bar and a pen in his bag and quickly wrote something on it, leaving it where he was sitting. He gathered his belongings and quietly slipped out the house. In his car, he took a deep breath and started the engine with nothing but the memory of Blaine's intensive eyes and warmness of his breath on his mind.

Blaine ended the call with his wife and quickly left the bathroom but when he emerged, he found the living space empty. No Kurt, just his guitar and napkin on the sofa. He picked it up and read it only to find _Sorry, Goodnight_ written on the thin paper. Disappointment came over Blaine as he looked up from the napkin.

"Goodnight Kurt."

**A/N: ****Now I know some of you are wondering when is Quinn going to make her first appearance and my answer is…I don't know haha! Quinn is my favorite Glee character and I'm just trying to make sure I can write her "in character." Due to Quinn's way of speaking it's kind of hard to capture it but I'm trying my best. Quinn, Santana and Sue are the hardest characters to write for in my opinion. **** Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!**

* * *

_Song used: Two is better than One- Boys like Girls featuring Taylor Swift_


End file.
